The Regional Primate Research Center at the University of Washington has two major goals. The first is to pursue biomedical research on primates with special emphases in the following basic fields and their clinical applications: developmental biology, neurological sciences, cardiovascular function, disease models, endocrinology and metabolism, and cranio-facial structure and function. The second goal is to support current needs and anticipate future requirements of the scientific community regarding nonhuman primate biology and to develop resources that will provide those requirements. Most of the research studies done by Core Staff and Research Affiliates use Macaca nemestrina, M. mulatta, M. fascicularis, and Papio cynocephalus. Besides maintaining research primates in the Seattle Primate Colony, a breeding colony of 1,000 animals is maintained at the Primate Field Station in Medical Lake, Washington. About 250 infants are produced per year; some are used for research studies and some are retained for perpetuation of the colony. Statistical data, kept on computerized records, are collected on both colony-born and wild-born primates. The animals are characterized for blood chemistries and hematology, physical characteristics, cholesterol and triglyceride levels, presence of red blood cell enzyme variants, and reproduction histories. Other support divisions of the Center are Bioengineering, including electronic, mechanic, and computer services; Central Services, including research histology, editorial and illustration services; Administration; and Pathology, including research and service on the etiology and pathogenesis of disease processes. The Primate Information Center maintains and updates computerized bibliographic citations of the world's primate literature. Current Primate References is published weekly and sent internationally to 1,600 individuals. Other literature-based information concerning nonhuman primates is provided on request throughout the world.